


Tainted Love

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-17
Updated: 2004-05-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A songfic to Marilyn Manson's "Tainted Love".





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Tossing and turning, Justin couldn’t sleep no matter what he did. He missed Brian so much his heart ached. He knew that Brian loved him, and he knew that he in turn loved Brian, but he also knew that leaving Brian had been the right thing to do. They had been going nowhere with all of Brian’s tricking and drugs.

Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I've lost my lights  
I toss and turn I can't sleep at night

He had put his everything into their relationship thinking that Brian would come around eventually, but that had blown up right in his face a month earlier. He knew Brian would never do anything to acknowledge their anniversary, but he had still wanted to do something special for Brian.  
Justin had carried out a plan that made it seem as though he would be out of town on that night. Brian had told him that he was planning on staying in that night, working. Justin had shown up at the loft mid-afternoon and began his preparations; he had a wonderful supper planned along with all sorts of toys for them to enjoy after supper.

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love

Justin’s heart had shattered into a million shards when Brian had stumbled into the loft with his tongue down some tricks throat and his hand down their pants, while he was finishing setting the table. Brian didn’t even notice Justin was there until he heard the sound of breaking glass as Justin dropped a plate. Before Brian could say anything or move towards Justin, Justin had fled the loft with tears streaking his face.

Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want any more from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
You think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way

Now that a month had passed, it still hurt to think about it. Justin had successfully avoided Brian for just as long, and now he felt he was ready to move on. Tonight was the night he would make his comeback at Babylon. He no longer had to turn down potential fucks because of Brian. Maybe it would help him numb the pain inside.

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love   
Tainted love

After a couple of shots Justin had enough courage to pull on his leather pants and hit the dance floor at Babylon. He started off mildly, but as the night went on he began to dance with such a seductiveness that everyone within the club had a hard on. The guys had flocked to him and he ended up making several trips to the backroom.  
As the night went on, Justin had noticed the crowd parting for someone unknown person. He hadn’t cared until he saw Brian coming towards him. When he saw his ex-lover it was as if someone had stabbed him in the chest. He tried to turn and run, but Brian had a hold of his arm.  
“Don’t touch me!” Justin yelled and pulled free. He couldn’t handle facing the instrument of his torture. Oh, how he wanted Brian to touch him, though he couldn’t admit. It tormented him to no end.

Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love

Justin then left Brian standing in the middle of the dance floor all alone, and exited the club with the intention of never associating with the cause of his torment again. They loved each other, but their love was tainted, and now it was over.

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love  
Tainted love


End file.
